Without You I'm Nothing
by Galathealove
Summary: Ron makes a love potion and it falls on Snape. What is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Without you I'm nothing**

1. Loneliness

When had everything changed? As long as he could remember they had been good friends. Of course they still were friends, it was just that they weren't together so much. Maybe he just felt left out? But why hadn't he even told him he was going out with Draco? Didn't he understand he would find out? And that when he got it from Neville and Seamus it felt much, much worse?

Ron couldn't really remember when it was that he had started sneaking out when the others were sleeping. He knew Harry also did it and usually left after him. There were times, though, when he left before his friend just to make it seem as if he was also seeing someone. Harry never asked. What actually happened, was that he went to some tower and watched the stars floating in the sky.

He just felt so lonely. Hermione was just studying for the OWL:s all the time and Harry was either seeing Draco or talking about him. Ron couldn't stand it, he just couldn't. He wished from the bottom of his heart that there would be someone, even if it was just a little mouse, just someone who would be interested in him.

2. Potions

Ron had a potions class. He wasn't really paying attention to the man talking in front of the class. He was so concentrated on his dwelling-in-agony-appereance that he didn't even notice it when all the others in the classroom started making some potion. When his Professor called his name for the second time, clearly irritated, he looked up.

"Mr. Weasley, I would appreciate it if you bothered to pay so much attention that you could at least act like you knew what you are supposed to do, while it is now unmistakeably clear that you have no interest in passing your OWL:s", Severus Snape said in his so-dry-that-could-make-you-a-mummy-tone.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir!" Ron answered and turned to Hermione to ask what he was supposed to do.

Instead, Snape continued, in the same tone: "Page 153, and don't even dream about asking help from your friends, this is the test I told you during the last lesson".

Ron was horrified, he had no idea what to do, he wasn't something people normally call 'good at potions'. Although, he started making the potion, doing his best. When he finally was ready he rose his hand like Snape had told them to. Professor came to him, looked at the potion, smelled and looked somewhat stunned.

"Mr. Weasley, I have no idea how you have done it, but you have succeeded doing a working potion". Ron sighed in relief. "Although, this is not the potion you were supposed to do, this is love potion. A potion you are supposed to make with totally different ingredients and absolutely not in my class", Snape continued with amusement. Ron wasn't sure which one was worse, the fact he had failed or that he had made love potion. He was absolutely too scared to think.

Ron stood up suddenly, and while doing this he succeeded in knocking down his cauldron. And of course all the love potion in it fell on Snape. For a second their eyes locked, and Ron could see something strange was going on in Snape's head, he could see the feelings roaming around in his eyes.

"This is the end of the class, if you didn't finish your potion return a 100-paged essay about it and it's effects in tomorrow's lesson", Snape said angrily and disappeared to his private chambers.

Ron was absolutely horrified. What exactly was it that he had done? He had nearly drowned Snape in a LOVE POTION! He was sure there would be a really long detention because of this.


	2. Chapter 2

3. Effects

Ron was wandering around in the castle. He hadn't seen Snape after the potion incident and it happened nearly a week ago. A little voice in Ron's head told him it was his fault. HE had made the potion, HE had pushed in on Snape, HE was responsible for all of this. Even though it was Snape he felt bad, it was love potion after all; thinking about love potion and Severus Snape together made him sick.

After hours of wondering, he decided to apologise. He headed to the dungeons where Potions professor stayed. Even though, when he finally had the courage to knock, almost an hour had passed.

Ron heard someone mumbling something like 'come in' so he opened the door and stepped in. What he saw was an amazed professor, whose face pretty much blushed when seeing the youngest Weasley boy.

"And what are you doing here Mr. Weasley? Have some more potion to pour on me? I don't remember calling you" came in an indifferent tone. Ron was almost disappointed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that whole love potion incident. Since I last saw you in that class I thought I maybe should apologise", Ron's voice faded.

"Thank you for thinking about me but there is really no need. You, of course, will get a long detention right after the effects of the potion have faded", Snape answered dryly.

"They haven't gone yet? How extraordinary!"

"There is nothing extraordinary, effects of a normal love potion can last up to one year"

"Are you gonna be away a whole year?" Ron had no idea why he was so upset by the idea.

"No, I will probably be back before next weekend. Now, if you would excuse me, I have work to do". _Great, Snape is just going to show me off, how unfair. No, wait a minute, why do I think this way? Well, anyway, I'll head to the dinner._

_What on earth was it that just happened? Of course it was love potion's doings... _Why on earth he felt affected to that redhead?Severus Snape was amazed because of the potion's strength but wasn't at all happy with it. He had always had a thing for red heads, freckles and so on but this potion... He had lied to that Weasley boy, the effect wouldn't be away by the next week. It would go away only after he had slept with the first person he saw under the effect, that is Ronald Weasley. _What bad have I done... No that was a wrong question, why now? was better. _

4. Deep in thoughts

It was a potions class once again. Severus Snape was finally back and bitchy as ever. Even though, Ron couldn't concentrate on what the man was saying. _Since when have I started looking teachers that way? Especially male teachers whose name is Severus Snape? It just makes no sense... But gods, he looks good, better than ever, actually._

He was studying Snape's features closely. Yes, he had a big nose. Okay, it was huge. But it wasn't that bad, he would have looked boring without it. And his pale skin and black eyes and appearance, the contrast was just amazing! When Ron was staring into his eyes, Snape turned his head and looked into him. Seeing each other looking made them both embarrassed. Because of this Snape lost his thought in the middle of a line and everybody in the class seemed somewhat surprised.

The same went on for the whole lesson. Neither of the men could understand why the other looked him so closely, and that made them look each other even more frequently, if possible. Luckily for Ron they weren't doing any potions that day, he wasn't sure if he could get his eyes off of the professor's ass while he would be walking around in the classroom. Snape on the other hand didn't want to risk that somebody would see his hard on.

5. Meetings

Ron walked down the corridors. It was night and he was up to clear his mind, the one Snape had badly shook up. Ron had no idea where his feelings towards that man had come from. Actually, he had always had feelings towards him, previously it had just been hate and now... What on earth was this? Somebody had once said to him that it was lots easier to hate someone you have loved, that love and hate are actually really alike. Ron had never thought it would be true, but maybe...

Ron walked down the corridor and almost ran into a man when turning around the corner. It was, who else but Severus Snape. He was standing by the window, looking at the sky.

"Sorry", said Ron blushing.

"Why on earth are you walking around in the castle at this time of the night? Shouldn't a good Gryffindor be in bed?" asked the man

"Do you mean in the bed or _in the bed_?" asked the boy, somehow braver than usually.

"You can think about that. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue doing what I was doing before you ran into me." The man was clearly trying to get rid of Ron, it made him angry.

"And what is that, if I may ask?"

_Wonder how you can be so sexy, why can't I take my thoughts off you, _thought the man. Instead he said: "Look at the stars, what else?"

"Hmm okay... I thought it might have been something... more important but if it wasn't then... Can I help you with it?"

"If you must..." came in an irritated voice.

They looked the stars for couple of moments, both deep in their thoughts. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the corridor, and it was heading towards Ron and Snape. Snape pull Ron to a small room between the wall and a pillar, so that whoever it was who was coming, he or she wouldn't see them.

Standing so close to his professor, pressed to his chest made Ron's heart beat hard. He could almost hear it. He could smell Snape's shampoo, lilies and pine.

The noise came closer, it seemed like two persons and the wet squelches made it clear that the ones coming were kissing violently. When they came into sight Ron wasn't surprised to find out it was Harry and Draco. Snape, on the other hand inhaled sharply, shocked.

When the boys had passed, Ron heard Snape mumbling something. He didn't hear what it was so he asked him to repeat it.

"What is he doing whit that Potter boy? I thought better of him..."

Seeing his professor so stunned made Ron happy. Without a second thought he reached to his face and kissed him. Then he ran away, he didn't want to know what Snape would do to him after that.

For once Severus Snape was speechless. He just stood there, looking after the boy who had made him feel young again, young and in love. _I have to stop thinking about him! He's just a boy, twenty years younger than me... But he's just so damn sexy! And he kissed me... Why he dropped that damn potion on me? Was it on purpose?_


	3. Chapter 3

6. Breakfast

It was the following morning and everyone was up for breakfast, that is, everyone but Ron. He was lying on his bed sound asleep hugging tightly his blanket. Luckily no one heard him mumble 'Snape'.

When the boy finally got up he was in a hurry to get any breakfast. When entering the room, the first thing he saw was Snape's eyes locked in his. Snape, anyhow, turned away and Ron walked to his mates. He sat so that he could keep an eye on Snape while eating without being suspicious.

That morning Snape seemed somehow tired and absent-minded as if he had been up whole night. What if he had, the thought crossed Ron's mind, what if the man he had kissed last night hadn't slept? Was it good or really bad? Did it mean long hours of detention or lovemaking? Ron had no idea. Neither had Severus Snape.

When Snape had eaten he stood up and headed to his chambers. He was too tired to face Ron, it took unbelievably much energy to keep hands off him. When Snape had had time to pour himself a glass of water he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said, expecting Dumbledore to walk in. Instead there was Ron. _What is that Weasley boy doing here? Why can't he leave me alone!_

"Good morning sir, I just wanted to apologise what happened the last night. I didn't..." Was all Ron had time to say before he was interrupted.

"Why are you here apologising again?" _if he was just going to talk, why was he here again! Wait, do I want him to do something more?_

Snape's thoughts were disturbed by Ron crossing the room, coming closer until he stood right in front of Snape. Too close. They looked into each others eyes and felt the tension building in between. Suddenly Snape couldn't take it any more, he just leaned down and kissed the boy he used to hate.

It took Ron half a minute to understand what was going on. When he realised Snape was kissing him he kissed him back, passionately. Before Ron had time to think anything, aside the fact he and Snape were kissing, he was pinned to the wall. _Just when did he do this?_ Ron thought but decided soon to only concentrate on the kiss for Snape was a really good kisser, a fact you maybe wouldn't believe.

Snape kissed Ron harder, now that he had lost control there was nought he could do. And it really didn't matter to him any more. Ron was warming up to the kiss. He couldn't stop his hands roaming all over the other man's hair, back, all of him. He was well shaped, had surprisingly well-toned muscles, a fact Ron realised when he got his hands under his professor's robes.

Severus Snape was in his _chambers_, kissing a _student_, a _boy. _ He couldn't help feeling dizzy. Then again, it might as well be caused by Ron's presence, kisses, his hands... Snape decided to move, he wanted more. He stepped away from the teen and begun taking off his clothes slowly kissing the revealed places. _His skin is so soft, _he thought admiringly. When Ron was only in his boxers Snape took him into his arms and carried him to the bedroom and put him on the bed. The boy didn't stay there, he stood up and started stripping his professor. The milk-white skin he saw was so perfect he couldn't take it. He marked the man, all the places he could think of, and Snape didn't resist.

Snape pushed Ron down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He kissed the boy and then slowly made a path of the kisses that lead to his cock. It was already hard, the man could almost see pain in Ron's eyes when he kissed his inner thighs. He smiled to himself, he liked the boy's reaction. Slowly he started prepare him, first with one finger, then two and finally three.

The man licked his lover's cock, the tip, it tasted good, salty, like tears. Then he kissed the boy, asking his permission with his eyes. When he got a nod, he pushed inside slowly.

_Gosh it felt good._ When the boy looked at the man desperately, needy, he just lost control.

It wasn't just sex. Ron could feel it was something more, love, he thought. Like a spell cast on them, their happiness.

7. The Love potion

_What is supposed to happen now? How am I supposed to feel?_ Now that the effects of the love potion had faded Severus Snape felt empty. Slightly disappointed and in a kind of a haze. He didn't know whether he was happy or sad, he had gotten quite used to the tension in himself, the butterflies in his stomach and the constant thinking about Ron. What would happen now? Would he still feel the same way when seeing the boy? What if he felt nothing? How would he explain? _How can I ever meet him again? _The man thought. There was no way to avoid the boy except leaving the castle and that would put Snape on a danger. Voldemort was moving, gathering an army. He couldn't go hiding, not now.

Ron was head over heels in love with Snape. He was so happy he could just start laughing randomly. He was beaming from ear to ear, shining with happiness. All his friends were wondering what may have caused this, but luckily they had no idea.

The next lesson was potions and the students made their way down to the dungeons. Ron almost run, so eager he was to see his professor. When entering the room he saw an empty table in front of the class. He wasn't there.

Snape came into the class exactly in time. He started and held the lesson without once looking at Ron. The teen was disappointed, sad. He had wished more considering the previous events. When class was almost in it's end, Snape looked at Ron and asked him to stay behind to talk about the love potion incident.

"I need to talk to you" was all the man said to explain.

8. Talking

"It was all just the love potion, now it's over, the effects have gone." He was trying to explain, trying to make him understand but there was no way Ron could understand.

"So you're saying you've got no feelings for me. That it was all just a game, you just happened to wanna fuck me", the boy was almost shouting, then again, he looked really sad.

"No, it was the love potion, it was no game! I would never do such a thing. Even I am not that sadistic!" The man was getting angry. _Why can't he understand? _Nothing was easy, nothing had been easy from the beginning but this was the worst. Telling there had never been anything was the most cruel thing Snape had ever done and it hurt him as well as Ron. But it was the truth, he didn't want to lie, it was the only thing he owed to the boy. No, not the only but the most important.

"I'm sorry but I have to give you detention for that whole potion incident since if I don't, the other students will not approve it. So come here tonight after dinner, you may go now", finished Snape and disappeared to his personal chambers. _I didn't run away, I didn't run away. I just can't stand to see him on verge of tears, I just can't..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I felt so cruel writing this, please Sev, forgive me!**_

9. The Detention

Ron was devastated, his heart was torn apart. He couldn't believe the words he had heard from his professor's mouth considering the things that same mouth had done not so long time ago. He rushed to the bedroom he shared with others and just laid there. Silently the tears poured down into his pillow.

Ron's friends were looking for him, he hadn't been in the lessons after the potions class and it was almost the time for the dinner. Finally they gave up and went to the bedroom. There was Ron who had cried himself to sleep.

Harry sat on his friend's bed and woke him up. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't long ago when they had shared all that happened, but somehow, something had come between them. Harry had a slight idea it was Draco.

"What is it?" he asked Ron. The boy just shook his head, not wanting to talk. "What did Snape say, will he get you out of the school?" Harry was trying to get his friend to talk.

The tears begun falling off Ron's face again, he couldn't help it. "What is it? Please, tell me!" "What time is it?" Was all Ron got out of his mouth. "It's nearly dinner, you should wash your face and come", Harry didn't know what he could do so he decided to just answer. "I'm not coming. See you in the evening, I have a detention", Ron told quietly and stood up.

"Hey, wait, he can't give you a detention that's in the same time as the dinner, you need to eat!" Harry didn't understand. "It isn't", Ron said quietly before going to the bathroom, leaving his friend confused.

Ron didn't go to dinner, he just went to the dungeons before the others would come back. There he waited for Snape to return. When he did, he just gave Ron a task he had to finish before he was allowed to go. It was to make an alphabetical list of all the potion ingredients there was in the storeroom. Ron begun listing all the different strange things he didn't even know existed without a word. Snape didn't mind.

When Ron had made it to the u he was tired and bored. Luckily all the different bottles were in order in the store. He looked behind and saw Snape sitting by his desk reading something. Judging the way he was shaking his head every now and then he was probably reading assignments. While finishing the list, Ron made a plan.

He stood up and stole quietly to his professor. He stood behind him for a moment. then hugged him from behind and whispered: "I won't approve it". "What the..." Was all Severus Snape was able to say before Ron had taken his wand and spelled his professor bound to the table. The he begun caressing him, first just on top of the clothes and then under. Then Ron just ripped off his shirt and bit the man's neck creating deep bruises.

Ron wanted to punish the man who had broken his heart.

Ron took slowly off Snape's trousers and realised that his professor was enjoying himself far too much considering he was being raped. Ron caressed his inner thighs, then quickly dug his nails into the soft flesh leaving a row of red, deep wounds. At this point Snape was barely audibly moaning, but that changed when he understood what the boy was planning to do. He tried his best to get rid of the bandages silently cursing while Ron slowly took off his own trousers and took a firm hold of Snape's waist. He placed his erection on Snape's entrance and pushed in not caring of the yells and screams his professor was creating.

After a while Ron could feel his pleasure building. Snape had also begun finding pleasure in the action that only moments before had caused him indescribable pain. Although, when Ron came deep into him, he wasn't even near. After this, Ron just dressed himself and strode to the door. From there he cast a spell to free his professor, who was too tired and too much in pain to go after him. At least right now.

When Ron was walking to the bed chambers he was beginning to understand what he had done: he had raped his _teacher_! And it was Snape for God's sake! He would be dead by tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

10. The Feelings

"If there are real feelings or affections that form under the effects of this potion, the first time having sex with the other person will hide them away. Anyway, if the two happen to have sex with each other again, the feelings will return. This is one of the most cruel love potions ever made..." Severus Snape stared down at the book and read the lines again. He couldn't believe it, it was just too cruel. Who would come up with such a potion? And a more important question, how could he ever explain to Ron?

Ron! He would have to tell him, explain, he could not let go of anyone he cared, never again. But would Ron listen? _What if he only tells me to fuck off? _Snape would have to make a hard decision. Which was more important, his pride or love, Ron? If he chose the wrong one, again, his heart might be lost forever. _Ron_ had made it feel like he was young again, _Ron_ had made it feel as if he still had a heart, after all the years of torment and pain, after all the years he had tried to make it turn to stone. _Ron_ had showed that had failed miserably. _I will not let go of him, not if I have a choice, _Snape decided. He would talk to Ron after the next potions lesson.

11. Depression

Ron hadn't been in potions classes for two months. He hadn't looked at his Professor, not even for a second. When Snape had tried to talk to him he had walked away before he had had time to open his mouth. Snape was suffocating. It felt as if his heart had turned to ice that was freezing his organs. Even though, the coldness radiating from his chest was nothing compared to the feelings of loss, emptiness, and total depression. He was having suicidal thoughts and drank to keep them away, to keep the pain away.

Ron wasn't much better. He had been distant and stressed since the detention and Harry couldn't quite understand what was going on. That night Ron had come to the dorm talking something about dying and never going to a potions lesson again. He had even considered leaving Hogwarts. Now he had nightmares nearly every night, he woke up screaming and looked really tired all the day. His skin was grey and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He hadn't eaten properly during the time and had begun looking like it too. Harry didn't know what to do. He had one day found a piece of parchment from the floor. All there was was: 'Come to talk to me, Severus Snape'. The message was dated one and a half months previous and from how torn it was, Ron had probably been crumpling and uncrumpling it all that time.

"Hey Ron, why don't you just go and talk to him? He looks almost as bad as you do, what's going on with you two?" Harry tried to make his friend talk. In the beginning Ron would just have run off or something alike but now he was too tired to move.

"He will kill me if I do, he's so mad at me!"

"Ron, why do you think he will kill you, if he was angry he would have got you expelled! It's not as if Dumbledore wouldn't listen to him!"

"Yeah, I know... But even after this time I don't know what to say..."

"What if you just go there and let him do talking? It'll be fine, you'll see!"

And so Ron was standing behind a firm door deep in the dungeons. He didn't know what to say to the man he had fallen in love with at some point, and it seemed as if the feeling had only grown during the time he had barely seen him. Ron gathered his strength and knocked. He waited for 30 seconds and knocked again. Nothing happened. After five minutes and quite a few knocks later the lock clicked to allow the entry.

Ron stepped in and closed the door. He leaned to it for couple of breaths and then walked to Snape's chambers. What he saw was a slightly drunk Severus Snape sitting behind his desk. Snape's eyes narrowed in disbelief and his mouth opened to allow words spill out.

"What are you doing here?" Was all the man was able to say. He stood up alarmed.

"You asked me. It was a long time ago. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to happen, I just... I just love you, I don't want to let go of you", Ron looked down, his sight blurring.

Snape stared at the boy not believing his ears. Had he said he loved him?

Snape didn't know what happened, suddenly he just was in the other side of the room embracing the boy, kissing his tears away, quietly whispering soothing words into his ear.

When the boy had calmed down Snape looked at him. "I wanted to see you because I wanted to tell you I... love you." His last words were spoken so quietly they were barely audible. "Let me show something, I found a text telling about the love potion you made", Snape said walking towards his desk and sitting to the chair. For a moment Ron seemed worried but then he just sat on Snape's lap.

For a moment Snape was astonished but soon he just wrapped his hands around the boy's waist and breathed in his scent. After a moment he took a large book and opened it from a marked page.

Ron read the words a few times but couldn't believe his eyes. "Is this true?" The other male just nodded, his nose pressed to the other's neck. "I can't believe it, I just can't! No one would make such a potion, would they?" Suddenly Ron silenced. "Does this mean you really do have feelings for me?" His eyes were demanding when he turned around. Snape tried his best to avoid his eyes but couldn't help it when the other put his hand on his cheek and turned his head ever so slightly, so that their eyes locked.

The longing Ron saw is the man's eyes was all he needed. He pressed his lips on the other's gently, slowly putting more and more of his passion to the kiss until it was only lips, teeth and tongues roaming around.

Snape was so happy, he hadn't felt like this for years, not since Lily. It was as if the boy was spring melting his long frozen feelings again, melting his heart and making the flower field inside him bloom. Nothing mattered to him any more, only the boy, the kiss, the warm body pressed to his.

Ron realised something was going on in Snape's mind for his movements had slowed down. Ron felt something warm, wet and... salty travel down his cheeks and looked at the man afraid he had done something wrong. Considering he was crying, the other's eyes were happy and clear. "What is it?" Ron asked quietly.

"I... You... I'm just... So happy", the other gasped and Ron couldn't help tears flowing from his own eyes too.

"You know, I'll never let you go again! No matter what happened and what potions you drank! And thus you can by the way call me Ron, not Weasley!"

"And you think I would let go of you? I do have a punishment ready for you, just so you know!" After a moment's silence Snape added: "And you can call me Severus".

"What's the punishment?"Ron wanted to know.

"Go to the bedroom and find out", was a reply he got, with a smirk. And a deep, warm, intoxicating kiss.

12. The Punishment

Ron couldn't believe it was happening even though he had been in the same place for quite many times now. It was week after they had made up and Snape had barely allowed Ron leave his bed, which was apparently his punishment. Now Ron had although been in his lessons, away for the whole day and it was as if they hadn't seen each other for a month. The overwhelming passion was just like in the first time.

Ron felt his lovers (_his lovers, how right that sounded!)_ hands moving up and down his body caressing every place possible. When one hand was tightly wrapped around his waist and the other was massaging his arse Ron couldn't help his hands travelling down to the other's thighs and holding his hard and hot cock. When he shifted his fingers down a bit he could rather feel than hear Snape's moan.

Encouraged by the voices Ron kept moving his fingers up and down his Professor's length, every now and then he would let his fingers brush the more sensitive tip and the man's breathing would get harder.

"I suggest you stop that if you want me to last at all my dear boy", Snape looked at Ron with a look that would have been a smirk had his eyes not been hazed with lust and his lips red from kissing.

"Oh, why can't you bottom a one time! It's not that bad!"

Snape flipped himself on top of Ron. "I know it is not, but did I not inform you that after not talking to me for two months, I will not bottom for at least the same amount of time!" Now the smirk in his face was evident.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that..." Ron was about to start apologising when he felt the other's finger on his entrance. From the moment it was pushed inside there was absolutely no coherent thought in Ron's head. He realised it wasn't so bad to be bottoming when another finger was added and hit his prostate. Ron saw stars and his moan went straight to Snape's cock. Without another thought Snape removed his fingers from his lover and pushed inside slowly.

When inside, he reached to Ron's lips and kissed him deeply, his tongue removing all the thoughts that had been left into Ron's head. When the man began moving, Ron's mind went off control. All he could do was to slam back to his lover's cock and huskily scream "Oh, yes!", "Severus!", "Fuck!" and "Please!". All the pleading and screaming his name was driving Snape steadily over the edge. He wrapped his fingers around Ron's length and began stoking with each thrust. He bit down Ron's neck and that was all Ron needed. His come spilled all around his stomach. Snape felt he muscles in Ron's arse tighten and came deep into him and collapsed on him, all the energy left his body.

When they had steadied their breath they were lying next to each other, Ron's head on Snape's chest. Snape looked at the boy, warmth in his chest becoming nearly unbearable.

"You know, I love you", he said quietly.

Ron lifted and turned his head so that they looked each other in the eye, a warm, loving look. "I love you too"


End file.
